


It's Just Business

by starvonnie



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Desk Sex, Fondling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvonnie/pseuds/starvonnie
Summary: Somehow Rodimus convinces Starscream to let him frag him over his deskandlater frag him when he gets home.  Even if he's asleep (which he is).





	It's Just Business

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love when you get random cravings for two kinks and gotta put em both in the same fic

“Don’t you dare.”

Rodimus snickered.  “What?”

“If you put your hand on my aft you’re gonna lose some fingers,” Starscream threatened.

“Hmm… how many fingers?”

“At least five.”

“Oooohh you mean _business_.”  Still, Rodimus let his hand hover, tempting fate.  He could still touch him with a nub for a hand, yeah?

Starscream growled and followed it with a scowl thrown over his shoulder.  “I have a lot of work to do.”

“Aw, you don’t even have a _little_ time for little ol’ me?”

“Maybe time to hurt you, physically.”  He tried to hide it, but Rodimus caught the little flirtatious smile on his face.  It fell away as Rodimus wrapped his arms around him, his hand going to his array, instead.

Before he could start yelling or maiming, Rodimus said, “You didn’t say anything about the _front_ of you.”  He kissed and mouthed his audial, moaning a little.  “Mm, and you look so hot when you’re in business mode.”

Despite his stress and his actual pressing need to get his paperwork done, Starscream quickly gave into his advances.  He wasn’t about to let Rodimus knew he’d won, though.  Even if him grinding against his hand made it pretty obvious.

“These have to be submitted in an hour,” Starscream weakly argued.  He stifled a gasp as Rodimus bit where his neck met his shoulder.  His own denta sank into his lower lip to keep anything else from slipping through.

A super-heated and slightly bulging spike panel pushed Starscream’s hips against the desk.

“I’ll be quick,” Rodimus said.  “All I gotta do is bend you over and we’re in, heh, _business_.”

Rodimus’ groping moved to Starscream’s wings and all pretending and mock professionalism went out the window.  In just a few short moments Starscream’s panel snapped open and Rodimus’ spike pressurized straight into him.  Sudden, and filling.  Every node felt the press of a spike pulsing with a scalding desire.

“Ah, Primus.”  Thankfully, Rodimus took the cue of the minimal amount of lubricant and kept at his wings.  He pinched and licked and caressed until Starscream shuddered and fell forward onto the desk.  His pedes slipped on the floor and if it weren’t for Rodimus’ grip on his hips he would have fallen.

He reached around the half-fallen commander and lightly rubbed his swelling anterior node.  “Spike?”  His thumb repeated his question, tapping the closed panel.

Obliging, his half-pressurized spike found Rodimus’ waiting hand.  With just a few short pumps, it was erect as the one filling him up.  A bead of pre-fluid dripped over Rodimus’ knuckles as he stroked up his shaft.

“Good?” 

“Pick up the pace, Prime,” Starscream ordered, but his words came out breathy.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes.’”  His hand pumped faster.  _Minimally_.  Though he did start moving his hips.  All Starscream could think about was the spike slowly pulling out and then pressing in.  Each node was given equal, and teasing, love.

“You said you’d be _quick_ ,” Starscream barked.

After a few more slow and squelching thrusts, Rodimus said, “Aw, but baby, you feel so _good_ I wanna frag you until you have to go home and then I wanna frag you into tomorrow.” 

Irritated wings flicked at the press of wet lips but yielded in the end.  The fragger was too good.  Knew how he ticked.  By now he could probably make Starscream do whatever he wanted.

“I won’t get to go home if I don’t finish this.”  All of his strength for his voice fled in the presence of a deep moan.  Rodimus had him.  His sloppy kisses left cooling trails of oral solvent that mapped where he’d been.  And in spite of it all, his wings still twitched and flicked and shuddered, and his hips still rocked back to meet the steady pace of his thrusting.

Rodimus wrapped an arm around Starscream’s lithe waist.  The other hand followed Starscream’s arm down to his hand where it found its target and intertwined their fingers.

“Promise you’ll frag me into the berth when you get home?”

Starscream growled under his ventilations.  Even without this setback he was going to return home _long_ after the sun set.  He’d drag his pedes through their apartment and fall onto the berth.  He’d be lucky to even stay _awake_ , but, he still promised, “Fine, fine, just _frag me_.”

In quickening his pace, he also roughened the frag.  The head of his spike rammed into ceiling nodes that bordered on pain.  A blissful precipice.  One that would surely leave him open and aching.

“Frag, I’m getting wet just thinking about you doing this to me,” Rodimus moaned. 

Their arrays crashed together in a mess of fluids that dripped down their thighs and onto the floor.  Droplets found their way onto important data pads, too, but at present Starscream didn’t notice nor would he care much.  Not with a spike filling him up so perfectly. 

“I don’t care how tired I am when you get home,” Rodimus said.  “Frag me even if I’m asleep.”

“You gotta hold up your end, first.”  Starscream slammed back as Rodimus came forward.  It pushed his spike in just that much more, and Starscream overloaded, his spike spraying more fluids over the data pads.  But he just moaned through it, shuddering, while Rodimus kept up his thrusting.  Another, drier overload followed the first, with only a trickle of transfluid twisting down his spike while his calipers fluttered around Rodimus’ girth.

“Oh, frag.”  Rodimus both bit his lip and tried to kiss Starscream’s back.

Slipping his arm underneath him, Rodimus hefted Starscream’s torso up and forced his pedes to find purchase.  He pounded into him, his hand curling around his throat but not squeezing.  Starscream still held his ventilations, his optics rolling back into his helm as his relentless attack on his valve brought him into third-overload territory.

Rodimus grunted heavily.  His free hand found Starscream’s depressurizing spike and brought it back to its full length. 

Starscream gasped at the bite to his back that preceded the warm gush of transfluid hitting his ceiling nodes.  Rodimus gave a few more long thrusts while his hand still pumped Starscream’s spike until yet more transfluid spurted out and threw him headfirst into another overload.  Rodimus’ name found his lips and left on a moan.

Panting, with their cooling fans roaring on high, they came down from the high.  Starscream, noticing the mess and about ready to snap Rodimus’ neck.  Rodimus saved himself by lavishing the discontented seeker with kisses and sweet nothings whispered between them.

“After this you expect me to come home and frag _you_?”

Rodimus nuzzled where Starscream’s wings met his back.  “You know you want to.”

“Hmph.”

 

The whole trip home, Starscream thought to himself that there was _no way_ he was going to frag Rodimus.  He was tired and cranky and it was _his_ fault that he had to rush to replace one of the soiled data pads and had to stay even later to explain why they’d been delivered late.  Why should he be rewarded for that?  But his spike warmed in its casing when he saw Rodimus sprawled on the berth.

He was sleeping, if the gentle cant of his spoiler had anything to say, but his legs were spread wide and his aft was even tilted up a little.  Upon closer inspection Starscream found he’d proper himself up with a pillow.  Clever.  Taking up the whole berth helped, too.  It was either move him or frag him, and only one sounded fun for Starscream.

By the time he’d crossed the room, his spike panel had slid aside of his own accord, and the head poked out.  He climbed in between Rodimus’ legs and nudged what was out against his panel.  Really, he was surprised he hadn’t left his valve cover open.  That would have been a lovely gift to come home to.  Lovelier if he’d fragged himself open with toys prior.  Wouldn’t that be nice?  Finding him warm and wet and ready to take his spike.

If you want a job done right, you have to do it yourself.

As horny and impatient as he was to get some sleep, Starscream took his time.  Each kiss was careful and planned.  Enough to arouse, but not to wake.  How nice to be able to frag him without having to listen to his chatter.  Better than an overload, almost. 

He kind of doubted that he was asleep at every little cant of his hips, but while he looked blissful, drool still dribbled down his chin.  No way Rodimus would be caught dead looking even mildly unattractive in berth.  Though, he would be caught sleeping, apparently. 

“If you weren’t so hot…”  Starscream trailed off before he finished his grumbling.  Stupid fragger had gotten under his plating. 

The next rub of Starscream’s almost-fully pressurized spike had it pushing apart plump and slick valve lips.  He nearly slid inside before he noticed.  Pulling back, little tendrils of lubricant followed. 

“All ready for me, hm?” Starscream mused allowed as he gently caressed up his pliant spinal strut.  It could bend even further if he wanted it to.  Flexible enough to try just about anything in berth with the attitude to match.  His interface life never had a dull moment.  Fragging over his desk or while he was asleep was tame for the speedster.

Still.  There was a certain thrill to this.  At having Rodimus completely at his mercy.  So willing that lubricant trickled down over his anterior node, pulsing a gentle red light.

He was too sleepy to really know what he was doing.  He couldn’t remember thinking about eating him out, but here he was, his glossa lapping up that trickle and following it back to the source where he delved deep.  He swirled his glossa around at the first ring of nodes.  The calipers pushed aside easily.  Welcoming him.  Tugging him deeper into the wetness.  Contracting around his glossa and tempting him to thrust into him with his spike, instead, but he retreated to suckle at his node.

One of the best parts about eating out Rodimus was how sweet he tasted.  He was like candy.  Wrapped in reds and yellows and just a little tingly.  If only his aching spike weren’t so persistent.  If only he weren’t about to fall asleep at any moment.

With a sigh and an unspoken promise to himself to resume this when they were both fully conscious, Starscream backed off and positioned himself back between his thighs.  He teased the both of them just a little longer.  He swore he heard Rodimus whimper, and he definitely felt him subconsciously, and unconsciously, cant his hips in a feeble attempt to capture his spike. 

Starscream couldn’t take it anymore.  He sheathed himself inside.

 

Rodimus awoke to Starscream’s spike easily slipping inside of him.  Lubricant gushed out and dribbled down his aft as Starscream began a relentless pace.  His half-asleep processor fully checked out and dropped to his hot and wet valve.  He moaned, or maybe Starscream did, or maybe they both did as they lost themselves to the clumsy pleasure of sleep-deprived interface.

He dozed off a few times.  He woke up whenever Starscream changed their positions, though.  But the moments following his onlines and preceding his offlines were blissful and hazy, peppered with soft kisses and caresses all about his frame.  Tired hands would explore and occasionally pick at wires and pinch at plating.

They were remarkably quiet, considering how loud they were usually.  Little more than breathy sighs and the creak of neglected joints met the cool night.  Beyond their frames, anyways.  Their berth was hotter than ever.  The cold air couldn’t touch them.

He heard Starscream’s voice but was too tired to process conversation.  The next thing he knew, Starscream was grunting as he spilled transfluid inside of him.  He thought he might be left without relief after that, but in what seemed like the next moment Starscream crooked two fingers inside of him and coaxed and overload from his exhausted frame.  It woke him up enough to feel Starscream flop down beside him.

“Let’s do that again,” Rodimus said with a little laugh in his voice.  “Maybe next time you can wake me up by riding me?”  He rolled over and put a hand on one of his wings. 

Starscream was out cold.

Rodimus gave a soft laugh and shifted closer.  “Sleep well, babe.  Love you.”  He managed to press a kiss to his forehelm before recharge claimed him, too.


End file.
